1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to activated liquids, such as water and liquid polymers, having exceptional chemical and physiological properties. More specifically, it relates to the method of production of activated liquids, to a device for such production, and to methods of using the activated liquids to obtain the benefits of the enhanced properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water is a critical factor in most chemical and biological processes. It has been known that water quality can have a significant effect upon those processes. Therefore, considerable time and effort has been spent to purify water from various sources. Such purification processes, while useful, merely remove much of the dissolved and suspended foreign matter in water, but do not alter the nature of the water itself. While this is of advantage in reducing the opportunities for the foreign materials to adversely affect the chemical and biological processes, such purification techniques do not overcome the fundamental limitation that the water itself imposes on the process.
No process has previously been known which can alter the water itself, so that enhanced properties of altered water can advantageously be used to improve the basic functions of the chemical and biological processes in which the altered water would be used.
Similarly, liquid polymers are routinely used to manufacture a wide variety of products. The liquid polymers are carefully produced and transported to insure that contaminants do not get into the polymeric liquids before the liquids are used for production of such products. It is well known that if there are contaminants in the polymeric raw materials, the plastic products made (usually by molding) from the contaminated raw materials will be substandard and may be susceptible to breakage, dimensional distortion, and many other defects. However, as with water, while much effort has gone into producing pure polymers, there has been no process for altering the properties of the polymers themselves.